Twenty Two
by littleamore
Summary: Murid di kelasku kini tinggal dua puluh dua. Dan seorang murid baru mencurigakan datang untuk mengisi kekosongan 'itu'. (*)EXO: Kris, Luhan, Suho.


_Dua puluh dua_. Kini murid di kelasku menjadi dua puluh dua—dari awalnya dua puluh tiga. Kebanyakan dari anggota kelas kami menolak untuk maju nomor urut absen; dan inilah jumlah anggota kelas kami kini: dua puluh dua _plus_ satu—22+1.

.

* * *

.

**_Twenty Two_**

Story-line—chapter 1©littleamore

Rating : T/Friendship, Supernatural, _little bit _Humor

(*)EXO : _all member_; AU, _there're some _OC.

(**!**)Sedang tidak menerima semacam _flame_, jika Anda tidak suka dengan _fic_ ini segera klik tombol 'close' atau 'close tab'; **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

* * *

Dua puluh dua. Kini murid di kelasku menjadi dua puluh dua murid—dari awalnya dua puluh tiga. Salah satu temanku—_ah_, teman baikku—bernama Kris Wu pindah ke Vancouver. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas untuk kepindahannya ini, dia hanya mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang 'perusahaan ayahnya' dan 'mafia'—lalu beranjak meninggalkanku.

Saat itu, aku dan kawan-kawanku yang dekat dengan Kris menangis tak terima saat ia datang kembali sebelum pergi ke bandara dan ia berkata—membuat kami semua terasa tertohok hatinya, _"Aku ke sini hanya mau pamit pada kalian. Terima kasih untuk selama ini_." dan Chen—yang eksistensinya dia paling kuat di antara kami sekelas—ikut menangis. Apalagi aku; dia datang saja sudah membuatku tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Setelah kepergiannya yang benar-benar tak diinginkan itu, kami terus mengosongi tempat duduknya yang berada di tengah. Menolak terus, dan berusaha menolak untuk geser tempat duduk (karena kami duduk berdasarkan nomor urut absen). _Karena Kris juga bagian dari kami, dia pernah menempati tempat ini sebagai teman satu kelas_; jawaban kami ketika ditanya mengapa kami tidak mau maju satu nomor urut absen. Kami menganggap Kris juga masih di sini, walau raga—bahkan jiwanya—tidak berada di sini.

Semua akan baik-baik saja; ini bukan kisah-kisah misteri di komik berjudul 'Another' yang pernah kubaca. Kris bukan kutukan, dan Kris bukanlah Misaki. Dan aku sempat bingung mengapa aku malah membahas Misaki-nya Another ketibang Kris. Karena, walaupun begitu kami akan tetap menjawab 'dua puluh dua' ketika ditanya berapa jumlah murid di kelas kami. Jadi, kami tidak terkena kutukan, 'kan? (Kuharap kau tidak tertawa terhadap kalimat ini.)

Selama ini kami selalu menganggap Kris masih bersama kami; kami menolak maju nomor urut absen juga meja bangku. Bukannya kami mau menyalahkan Tuhan yang telah berkehendak begini, tapi aku—dan juga teman-temanku sangat tak suka kalau Kris pergi dari sekolah ini. Aku sangat menyayangi Kris (aku tak mungkin mencintainya karena kami sama-sama laki-laki; mungkin, aku memang mencintainya—sebagai sahabat) karena dia sahabatku dan Joonmyeon.

Hal ini sangat menyulitkanku, contohnya saja saat pelajaran. Biasanya kami berdua akan pindah tempat duduk di depan, karena pemiliknya sengaja meninggalkannya teronggok sendirian dipandangi _seonsaengnim_. Tapi, kini aku hanya sendiri, karena Joonmyeon 'minta' kepada _seonsaengnim_ untuk mendudukkannya di bangku paling depan sejak dulu. Sialan; dia diperbolehkan duduk di bangku depan. Membuatku merasa semakin '_forever alone'_ saja.

Sehabis duduk di depan dan merenungi semuanya, aku baru tahu kebanyakan guru di sini tak tahu jelas soal kepindahan Kris ke Vancouver. Mereka selalu bertanya, dan aku menjadi korban 'wawancara' mereka. Para guru itu selalu bertanya:_ kenapa jumlahnya hanya dua puluh dua, dimana yang satu-nya?, dia benar-benar pindah ya?, dimana dia pindah?, _dan aku benci jika ada yang bertanya begini, _memangnya dia pindah kenapa?,_ untung saja telinga Joonmyeon sangat peka dan buru-buru membantuku.

Terima kasih, Joonma; untuk bantuanmu. Aku sayang kamu. (Jangan berpikiran aneh tentang ini!)

Wali kelas kami pun juga sudah _mau_ mengerti kami. Dia memang tidak ikut-ikutan menganggap Kris masih ada bersama kami, tapi beliau tak memperdulikan kami ketika kami sudah mulai menampakkan raut wajah: Kris-masih-di-sini-tahu-!

Tapi suatu hari, beliau meminta kami supaya kami bersikap 'normal' seperti anak-anak yang lain, walau untuk sehari saja. Dan kupikir itu perintah, bukan permintaan dari guru-ke-murid. Sempat aku berpikir, mungkin beliau juga lelah dengan sandiwara kami yang begini, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta kami agar kami kembali menjadi kami yang 'normal'.

Tapi dugaanku salah. Di _suatu hari _'itu', ternyata beliau membawa seorang teman baru untuk kami. Aku tertawa dalam hati, lirik-lirikan dengan Joonmyeon—yang satu pikiran denganku—saat guru dan murid baru itu datang ke kelas. Aku jadi merasa seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya yang berharga, lalu ibuku bersusah payah mencarikan aku penggantinya. Itu menggelikan! Kris bukan mainan!

Anak itu mirip dengan Kris Wu kami. Mirip sekali; kukira mereka adalah saudara kembar identik yang terpisah. Namanya Li Jiaheng, keturunan Cina-Kanada seperti Kris. Pindah ke sini karena urusan bisnis ayahnya—tipikal anak orang kaya, biasalah. Warna rambutnya, garis wajahnya, tinggi dan berat badannya, bahkan warna irisnya itu sama persis dengan Kris.

Aku jadi kangen Kris. Dan aku memeluk Joonmyeon.

"_Dui bu qi,_ Luhan-_shi_. A-aku tidak sengaja," katanya dengan Cina yang aksen yang 'keren'—seperti Kris. Dia tidak sengaja menabrakku ketika aku hendak menyusul Joonmyeon ke kantin karena pandangannya tertutup tumpukkan buku saat ingin membawa buku-buku itu ke ruangan Cho _seonsaengnim_.

Alisku terangkat satu; bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku adalah warga Cina? Bukannya aku tak pernah bercerita padanya sekalipun? Selama ini, aku baru pertama kali membicarakan riwayat hidupku—itupun bersama Kris dan Joonmyeon.

"Maaf," katanya dengan Korea, "aku buru-buru." Lalu menghilang ditelan koridor yang sepi. _Jahatnya._ Lalu berganti aku yang menghilang ditelan kantin, Joonmyeon, dan.. rasa rindu terhadap Kris. Menggelikan.

"Aku rasa si Jiaheng itu benar-benar Kris, _deh_." Mataku memandang Joonmyeon yang menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kau itu kangen sama Ben Ben; aku juga tahu! Dan kau tidak perlu menganggap kalau si Jiaheng itu Kris. Jiaheng itu Jiaheng, Kris itu Kris." Aku merengut. Joonmyeon menyebalkan sekali setelah Kris pindah.

"Soalnya dia pernah meminta maaf padaku dengan Cina—_Joonma!_"—berteriak karena Joonmyeon mengacuhkanku. "Memangnya aku pernah ya, cerita kalau aku ini warga Cina? Atau kau yang membeberkannya, Joonma!"

"Tidak," Joonmyeon menjilat bibir, "aku dan Kris tidak suka mengumbar hal-hal yang seperti itu. Kalaupun si Jiaheng itu melihat biodatamu dari _seonsaengnim_—tunggu-tunggu, itu tidak boleh! Biasanya, _seonsaengnim_ tidak memperbolehkan seorang pun menyentuh buku daftar absensi murid! Tidak. Boleh. Xiao Lu."

"Mungkin dengan alasan, 'ingin mengenal lebih dalam teman-teman'. Duh, itu menggelikan, Joonma!"

"Itu menjijikkan. Dan kalaupun itu terjadi, kau 'kan mengisi alamatmu asli dari Seoul 'kan? Sialan kau; beraninya kau membohongi seluruh isi sekolah." Joonmyeon menyeruput kembali jus jeruknya. Mungkin tenggorokannya kering karena sedari tadi mulutnya itu berkelakar terus.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Rasanya aneh kalau dia hanya sekedar kelepasan biacara dalam bahasa Cina. Tapi juga semakin aneh kalau aku menganggap Jiaheng adalah Kris. Ini aneh; aku belum pernah merasa Kris berada dekat sekali denganku—setelah kepergiannya (dia tidak mati).

Aku bingung, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi. Joonmyeon tak peduli, dan satu-satunya teman dekat yang bisa kupercayai saat ini hanyalah Sehun. Dia tidak dekat dengan Jiaheng, dia dekat dengan Jongin—Si Penari Seksi itu.

Sehun tidak dekat dengan Kris seperti aku dekat dengannya. Sehun juga tidak dekat dengan Jiaheng, jadi anak albino itu susah sekali ketika kusuruh menuliskan kesamaan antara Jiaheng dan Kris. Dia bingung; aku tambah bingung. Tak mungkin 'kan, aku juga harus bercerita pada Baekhyun? Itu sama saja aku menghianati Sehun—aku tak mau jadi penghianat!

Aku tahu Joonmyeon juga berusaha menyelidiki; apa Kris sengaja menyamar menjadi Jiaheng agar dia bisa terus bersama kami? Lalu, kenapa dia tidak cerita apapun tentang ini, kalau iya?

"Jiaheng-_shi_!"—dia menghampiriku, aku menyeringai. "Kau kenal Kris Wu? Anak yang pindah sebelum kau pindah ke sini?

"Kena—eh, maksudku, tidak. A-aku tidak kenal! Sama sekali tidak kenal! Tidak! Aku tidak kenal dia! Sungguh!"

"Eh?"—aku semakin menyeringai lebar, "kenapa kau panik begitu? Atau jangan-jangan... kau memang mengenalnya, ya? Atau kau itu Kris Wu?!"

_—__**tbc.**_

* * *

**Special BIG thanks **for:

**_uniquegals, enchris.727, _**_and __**Byunnie Kou**_

Thanks for review _yah,_ friends! (My First Love)

**A/n** : hahaha... saya littleamore—reinkarnasi dari Hye-ra Kim 35! Tiba-tiba kok saya kangen dia, ya?

Ini tebece, **_tebece_**! Jadi ini _multi-chapter_! Saya _ngok_ sih, kenapa saya malah bikin yang nggak _nggenah_ begini? Aduduh.. saya mohon **review**-nya ya kawan, karena saya masih nggak _sreg_ buat _ending_nya.

Siapa tahu para _readers_ bisa bantu saya buat dapetin kembali _feel_ saya yang bertebaran di kali...

Saya minta maaf ya, kalau ini abal banget. Saya juga minta maaf soalnya saya masih belum bisa bikin BL. Nanti deh, saya kosultasi dulu—soalnya saya udah dibolehin baca YAOI! Yeeeyyy! Saya udah cukup umuuuur~~~!

**Review** ya, kawan, kalau mau ini _fic_ berakhir _romance_. Tapi nanti jadinya KrisHan kalau nggak SuHan.

**Review** ya, buat kasih saran sama _voting_; milih KrisHan ato SuHan.

_Gamsahamnida~_


End file.
